Everyone x Ezra a SWR Yaoi Story
by LuaKitsune
Summary: The title says everything It will be more like one-shots of every character of SWR pairing with Ezra, con and non-con Cover made by JaeghonDekimis
1. Chapter 1

Intro

I'll post one-shots of any character you want to see with Ezra.

You can request anything you want and what do you want to happen, and if you want to be con or non-con

You'll have to answer these questions if you want to request:

1.- Which pairing?

2.- In which season?

3.- What do you want to happen?

You also con request with more than one person

Thanks for the cover JaeghonDekimis ;)


	2. 1- Kanan x Ezra

**This one-shot takes place after "Always Two There Are", requested by** EzraBridgerIsMyLove (From Wattpad).

Ezra, Sabine and Zeb just arrived from their encounter with the two new Inquisitors, they told to Kanan, Hera and Rex what happened, they were very worried, but what anyone seemed to notice was Ezra sneaking away, anyone except Kanan.

After they finished talking Kanan went to find his Padawan, he sensed through their bond that something was wondering Ezra, he searched everywhere in the Ghost not finding him, at the end when he decided to return to his cabin he found Ezra sat on his bed with his knees up to his chest.

Kanan entered his cabin and approached his Padawan slowly to not startle him and put a hand on his shoulder. Ezra looked up and Kanan saw some tears in his eyes so he immediately hugged him.

Kanan: "Ezra what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Ezra shook his head and said.

Ezra: "I was afraid that Inquisitors wanted to find you and Ahsoka, they wanted to kill you, the female Inquisitor showed me a lot of visions of you dying…"

Ezra cut himself sobbing in Kanan's chest and Kanan hugged tighter his Padawan not letting him go and comforting him.

Kanan: "Shh… Ezra it's okay, I'm here, nothing will happen, I'll make sure".

Ezra: "You promise".

Kanan: "It's a promise".

They stayed like that for a while enjoying that moment of peace they had. Ezra was so relieved to know that his Master was with him and alive and since the Inquisitor showed him those visions he started to think about how he felt towards his Master. Ezra knew that he had feeling for his Master since they rescued Kanan from Tarkin's star destroyer but he never found the courage to confess to his Master.

Kanan felt through their bond that Ezra wanted to tell him something so he lifted his Padawan's chin to make him look at him directly in his eyes. He saw that something bothered his Padawan and also he thought he saw love in his eyes, but he shrugged it off thinking that it would not be possible, his Padawan wouldn't see him the same way he saw him and that his Padawan deserved someone better than him. Then he decided to break the silence.

Kanan: "Ezra is there something more you want to tell me?"

At first Ezra didn't reply but he decided to tell his Master his feelings, this was his only chance to confess himself so he started.

Ezra: "You see Master, there's something I always wanted to tell you since a long time… Something since we rescued you from Tarkin's star destroyer…"

Ezra looked at him and saw Kanan kept silent letting him continue so he continued.

Ezra: "I know you might feel disgust… but… I-I… I love you Master".

Said Ezra and kissed his Master after that, but before Kanan could say or do something Ezra ran away. At first Kanan was shocked, his Padawan, his Ezra loved him the same way as him. Then he snapped out of his shock and went to find Ezra, he searched and asked the others if they saw Ezra but nobody did.

Kanan tried to use the Force to find his Padawan and he sensed him on top of the Ghost, so he went there. After he went to Ezra's location he found Ezra sat at the edge of the Ghost looking at the sky while hearing his thoughts. ' _I shouldn't have confessed my feelings_ ', ' _He must hate me now_ ', ' _How could he love another boy? A kid?!_ '

Kanan approached Ezra without him noticing and he hugged him from behind startling Ezra, Ezra tried to get out of his grasp but Kanan held him tighter and whispered in his ear.

Kanan: "You didn't let me reply to you".

Kanan said and moved Ezra's head to face him and kissed him, Ezra was shocked but immediately he returned the kiss, both stayed like that for a while until the need of air made them break the kiss. Kanan looked at Ezra who was blushing and Kanan thought it was very cute.

Kanan: "You're so cute when you blush".

This made Ezra blush harder.

Ezra: "D-Don't call me c-cute".

Kanan: "But you are".

Kanan said while kissing again Ezra as Ezra wrapped his arms around Kanan's neck. Kanan took Ezra bridal style and took him to his cabin. As they entered Kanan locked the door to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

Kanan turned around to see Ezra sat on his bed so he approached him and kissed him again, this time the kiss was deeper and Kanan entered his tongue inside Ezra's mouth exploring and sucking on his tongue and mouth while Ezra let out some moans which aroused Kanan.

Kanan laid Ezra on the bed and Kanan took off Ezra's shirt and immediately started to lick his neck, sucking and making sure to leave marks and went down and licked one of his nipples which made Ezra gasp and moan feeling this new experience. Kanan's hands lowered, one massaging Ezra's cock above his trousers and the other grouping his ass exciting Ezra more and more.

Kanan unzipped Ezra's pants and started to stroke the teen pleasing himself hearing Ezra's moans of pleasure. He continued to stroke Ezra while he started to lick one of his ears saying.

Kanan: "Do you like it my love? You don't know how much I waited for this".

Ezra kept moaning as Kanan increased his pace and cummed with a loud moan of pleasure, Kanan smiled seeing his Padawan's expression of pleasure and started to undress himself revealing his six pack-abs, then he took something from behind his bunk and took off Ezra's pants and underwear.

Ezra didn't know what to do and Kanan noticed this and told him with a seductive voice.

Kanan: "Don't worry I'll take the lead".

Ezra only moved his head saying yes and Kanan spread open his legs having access to his ass, he put lubricant on his hand and entered one finger inside Ezra's hole. Ezra flinched at the new intrusion but relaxed as Kanan told him to breath slowly, then Kanan entered another finger and he started to scissor them slowly letting Ezra adapt at his fingers. Then he entered a third finger and moved them in and out, at first Ezra felt very uncomfortable but after a while he started to adapt to the fingers inside of him until Kanan took them out which made Ezra groan.

Kanan chuckled at Ezra's reaction and took off his pants and underwear to let see his already erected cock which made Ezra a little shock to see his Master's cock, not only because it was the first time but also because it was big and he wondered how it would fit inside of him. Kanan noticed this and told him.

Kanan: "Relax, you'll feel pleasure soon".

Ezra only nodded and he opened his legs to let Kanan more entrance. Kanan smiled at his Padawan and he put lubricant on his cock and started to enter his Padawan. He continued to enter himself inside, at first Ezra started to struggle pleading his Master to stop, but Kanan continued to go inside until his whole length was inside, then he stopped to let his Padawan get used to his cock.

Once Ezra's breath was normal he started at move, at first Ezra screamed of pain, but after some minutes he started to feel pleasure and Kanan kept thrusting inside of him until he found Ezra's sweet spot making Ezra moan louder, so he kept ramming in that point. He did it slowly until Ezra told him to go faster and harder which Kanan did making Ezra feel pleasure who wrapped his legs around his waist.

Kanan kept thrusting inside of him until both started to feel their apexes near so Kanan increased his pace until they both cummed at the same time, Kanan filled Ezra with his seed as Ezra cummed on Kanan's chest and both their bellies.

They panted heavily and Kanan laid next to his Padawan. After sometime they looked at each other and kissed feeling happy they had each other.

Ezra: "I love you".

Kanan: "I love you too".

Then Kanan put a blanket above them and both drifted in a peaceful sleep cuddling with each other and sleeping peacefully and happy knowing they found someone special for each other even on those hard days fighting against the Empire.


	3. 2- Male Hera x Ezra

**Requested by** EzraBridgerIsMyLove (From Wattpad) **this will take after "Stealth Strike".**

 **Warning:** **This will be with Male Hera.**

Kanan and Rex successfully rescued Ezra and the Rebels and destroyed their new weapon. As everyone was happy to be back Hera hugged Ezra tightly since he was very worried for Ezra. He was the one to send him with Sato, and he felt responsible of what happened and that he put Ezra's life in danger.

Ezra returned the hug and comforted the Twi'lek.

Ezra: "It's okay Hera, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't know that would happen".

They stayed like that for a while until the Twi'lek knew that he couldn't manage losing Ezra, the kid became someone very important for him, he didn't know what he would do if Ezra wasn't anymore with him.

After some minutes Hera let go of Ezra and he headed to the cockpit to check how was the Ghost, but his real reason was because he could think better there, he was filled with confused feelings, he never cared so much over someone, not even Kanan even if he was like a brother for him, but how he acted with Ezra was different.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the cockpit, Hera turned around to see Kanan as he took sit on the co-pilot chair. Kanan knew him very well and he could tell when something was bothering him.

Kanan: "Okay, talk now, I know you bro, something's bothering you".

Hera sighed in defeat knowing that Kanan wouldn't let him go so easily.

Hera: "I don't know what's happening with me, I care for everyone… but Ezra… I don't know I feel… like I don't want to lose him… It's strange… I never felt something like this…"

Kanan chuckled knowing what was happening with his brother, and was amused to see him like this.

Hera: "What's so funny?"

Kanan: "You really don't get it; you're in love with Ezra, Hera".

Hera looked at him in shock and disbelief thinking that his brother went insane, but after thinking about it he realized that Ezra became the most important for him.

Hera: "I think you're right".

Kanan: "Of course I am, maybe you can be prepared for anything that you can manage, but definitely the love is not one of yours, you should talk with him".

Hera: "I don't know Kanan, what if he doesn't feel the same, or if he feels disgust with me and never talks to me".

Kanan: "Believe me, it will be better if you tell him before someone else takes him".

Kanan left leaving Hera with his thoughts again. Hera thought about what to do and finally decided to talk with Ezra. He went to find him and found Ezra out of the Ghost talking with Jai, the kid and his mother decided to join the rebellion after Ezra took Jai out of the academy.

The Twi'lek looked at them for a while, until he saw a light blush on Ezra's face as Jai put an arm around his shoulders. Hera didn't know what to do but he felt jealous seeing it so he approached them.

Hera: "Hey Ezra, I need to talk with you, could you come?"

Ezra only nodded, said goodbye to Jai and followed Hera. The Twi'lek took Ezra to his cabin and the door closed behind Ezra.

Ezra: "So… what do you wanted to talk ab…"

Ezra was cut off by Hera who was kissing him, Ezra was shocked, Hera was kissing him but what surprised him was that he didn't reject the kiss, this that meant that he liked Hera? Hera broke the kiss and hugged him tightly.

Hera: "I love you Ezra".

Ezra didn't know what to do but his body moved on his own and returned the hug, he didn't know what was happening with him, it was true that he got along well with the Twi'lek more than anyone but this feeling he was feeling was new for him, he felt very warm with him and he remembered something her mother told him.

 _Flashback_

 _Ezra: "Mom, how do you know if you love someone?"_

 _His mother looked with curiosity at his son feeling a little surprised as his son asked her something like that at an early age, so she sat on the couch with his son on her lap._

 _Mira: "You see Ezra, when you love someone you feel like this person is the most important for you, and your heart feels very warm"._

 _Ezra: "How do you know you feel warm?"_

 _Mira: "That's something that only you will feel towards that person"._

 _Ezra nodded and smiled as his father entered the room and went with him to play._

 _End of flashback_

Ezra realized that Hera was the one who was warming his heart and understood that he also love him.

Ezra: "I love you too".

Those words took Hera by surprise but immediately felt very happy so he kissed Ezra again and Ezra returned the kiss. They moved to the mattress and Ezra positioned himself above the Twi'lek, the Twi'lek was new in this, it was true he had sex before but never with a guy so he let Ezra do what he wanted.

Ezra licked the Twi'lek's neck as his hands unzipped his pants and started to stroke him. The Twi'lek started to moan feeling Ezra's expert hand touching him making him moan, then he was taken aback when Ezra took his cock inside his mouth sucking him. Ezra licked the tip of his cock, then took the whole length inside his mouth moving his head up and down sucking and licking him deep throating the cock until the Twi'lek cummed and Ezra drank all the cum.

The Twi'lek took Ezra above him and took off his shirt, at first he was startled to see scars on the teen's body, thinking of what could have happened to him until Ezra's voice got his attention.

Ezra: "Don't worry; we can talk about this later".

Hera only nodded and continued to lick the kid's body leaving marks marking his property, Ezra moaned feeling the Twi'lek touches since he was kind with him, he never made that this way, the others with he was only do it to arouse themselves but Hera was different, he wanted to make sure that Ezra was feeling pleasure.

Ezra took one of the Twi'lek's hands and started to lick three of his fingers making sure they would be wet enough so he could put them inside. Then he took his hand towards his butt and said.

Ezra: "You have to enter them to make sure it won't hurt".

The Twi'lek only nodded and took off Ezra's pants and entered one finger inside Ezra, then two and three. He moved his fingers and scissored them, he took them off and put his cock inside. Ezra made sure to take everything inside of him and stopped to adapt to the Twi'lek's cock since he didn't do it in a while, then started to move his hips up and down, the Twi'lek moaned and licked Ezra's nipples sucking on them making Ezra feel more pleasure.

Ezra moved faster until both cummed while kissing. Both laid on the bed panting heavily. They staid like that for a while until Hera asked something that was in his head.

Hera: "This wasn't your first time, right?"

Ezra: "It wasn't, but you're the first one that got my love, the others only wanted me by my body, but you're the first one that I truly love".

Hera smiled feeling happy to know that Ezra loved him, he hugged him and both slept cuddling with each other.


	4. 3- Grand Inquisitor x Ezra

**This one-shot will take time on "Breaking Ranks", it was requested by** MysticalMoons2 (From Wattpad)

Ezra's friends, Jai and Zare, managed to get into the walker and were heading out of the academy, Ezra was trying to reach the walker, he went up the stairs and as he was about to jump to the walker he felt an invisible grip around him, it forced them to turn around and he saw Grand Inquisitor in front of him.

Grand Inquisitor: "Going somewhere Dev Morgan, or should I call you Ezra Bridger".

Grand Inquisitor took off Ezra's helmet seeing on the Padawan's eyes fear and confusion to see him at the academy. Grand Inquisitor took Ezra to a cell and locked him there. Ezra waited there for a while and he tried to meditate and contact with Kanan.

(Kanan - **Like this** , Ezra - _Like this_ )

 _Kanan, do you hear me?_

 **Ezra! Thanks the Force; I was very worried what happened.**

 _The Inquisitor caught me, when I was almost escaping he appeared he put me in a cell, how are Jai and Zare?_

 **They're fine, Sabine and Zeb rescued them and now they're with us, Ezra don't worry we're coming for you.**

 _Please Kanan, hurry up I have a bad feeling._

 **Don't worry Kiddo.**

As Kanan and Ezra ended the connection Grand Inquisitor entered the cell. At first he didn't say anything, he just approached Ezra which made Ezra felt a little scary of what was he trying but didn't show it. As Grand Inquisitor kept approaching him Ezra backed up until he was against the wall and the Pau'an kept approaching.

Once he cornered the teen, he made a creepy smile and took something behind from him, it was a syringe, as Ezra was going to try to escape the Inquisitor kept him in place with the Force and pierced the boy.

Grand Inquisitor: "Don't worry it won't harm you, it will block the Force so you can't talk with your Master for a while, and also will paralyze you".

As Grand Inquisitor took out the syringe Ezra felt that his limbs didn't move so he started to fall but Grand Inquisitor caught him and threw the teen over his shoulder. Ezra wanted to struggle against his hold but he couldn't move, then only thing he could do was wait and see what the Inquisitor would do to him.

After a while Grand Inquisitor reached a room and laid Ezra over the bed, Ezra moved his eyes to see around and he saw the basic things on a room.

Ezra: "Why did you bring me here?"

Grand Inquisitor: "Well, this will be your room; I want you to be my Apprentice Ezra".

Ezra: "Why me?"

Grand Inquisitor: "Force Sensitives are very rare these days and you're one of the strongest I've ever seen".

Ezra: "If you think I'll join the Empire you're wrong, you can torture me as much as you want but I'll never join the Dark Side, my friends will come and kick your-"

Grand Inquisitor put a gag around his mouth and the boy just glared at him. Grand Inquisitor smiled and said.

Grand Inquisitor: "I have another ways to make you turn Apprentice… besides you have such charming features…"

The Inquisitor said while caressing the teen's cheek which only made Ezra try to move from his touch knowing what he wanted, but he couldn't so he only could see as the Pau'an did what he wanted with his body.

The Inquisitor started to lick his neck and slid one of his hands under Ezra's shirt while taking it off. He took off also his trousers and underwear leaving Ezra completely naked as he felt very pleased at the view in front of him. He looked at Ezra and saw in his eyes fear which made the Pau'an smile; he was really going to have fun.

He took off his uniform and put it aside with the teen's clothes, he spread opened his legs to have full access to his ass, he took his cock and put the tip of it in the boy's entrance.

Grand Inquisitor: "This will be very fun".

He said and then he pierced the boy roughly, smacking his crotch against him, thrusting inside of him going faster and harder which each thrust. Ezra screamed of pain feeling the Pau'an inside of him repeatedly going in and out. The Pau'an leaned to lick the teen's body making sure to mark him and then sucked and bit his nipples. Tears were coming out of his eyes as he felt a lot of pain wanting his Master to come soon and free him from this monster.

Grand Inquisitor kept ramming inside of him until he noticed the teen's cock was getting harder. He smiled knowing the boy was starting to enjoy this and took his cock in his hand.

Grand Inquisitor: "Seems like you're starting to like this".

Said Grand Inquisitor while stroking him which made Ezra gasp as he tried to resist the touch. The Inquisitor only laughed and kept going inside of him until both cummed. The Pau'an let out a groan of pleasure while filling the kid with his seed.

Grand Inquisitor: "Now you belong to me, I've marked you".

The Pau'an said taking off the gag and kissing the teen, then forced his tongue inside. Ezra tried to bite him but he couldn't move, he felt the Inquisitor's tongue swirling around his exploring his mouth feeling disgust to what he was doing to him. Then he fell unconscious but before he was totally slept he heard what Grand Inquisitor told him.

Grand Inquisitor: "Rest well Apprentice, tomorrow we'll have more fun".

Then Ezra lost conscious wondering what more would this Pau'an do to him.


	5. 4- Kanan x Ezra

**This one was requested by** KananJ_RoseQuartz (From Wattpad)

Since Ezra confessed his feelings to Kanan after they restored their bond he and Kanan had been together not letting each other's side. The crew knew about their relationship and they were happy for them.

One day Ezra decided that he wanted to have babies and went to ask Kanan what he would think. He searched for Kanan and found him in his cabin meditating.

Ezra: "Hey Kany".

Kanan: "Ezzy, what's wrong?"

Kanan knew that Ezra wanted to tell him something since he felt through their bond that Ezra wanted to ask him something.

Ezra: "Well you see… I wanted to ask you something very important…"

Kanan nodded and waited patiently until Ezra told him something he didn't expected.

Ezra: "I want to have kids".

Kanan was astonished thinking about what Ezra just said, he thought about it and imagined that Ezra wanted to adopt a baby so he agreed.

Kanan: "Okay, if you want we can adopt…"

Kanan was cut off by Ezra saying.

Ezra: "No, I mean we can have our own kids".

Kanan: "How?"

Ezra: "Well… you see… I'm Lothalian… and male Lothalian can get pregnant… So I was wondering… if you would want to have them with me…"

Kanan was shocked at first but felt happy that he and Ezra could form a family together.

Kanan: "If that's what you want, we can do it".

Ezra smiled and hugged Kanan very tightly, Kanan returned the hug and kissed Ezra, they moved to their bed and each other started to undress the other.

Once they were fully naked Kanan started to play with Ezra's body making him moan and feel pleasure as he entered two fingers inside of him scissoring them as Ezra moaned more and more of pleasure.

Once he was ready Kanan entered his cock inside of him thrusting and going as deeper as he could as Ezra tightened around him.

Kanan kept thrusting while licking his sweaty body arousing himself more and more feeling his apex near. After a few thrusts he cummed and a little after Ezra cummed too. They stared at each other with lust and pleasure in their eyes. They continued to have sex until they were drained and laid on the bed panting heavily while cuddling with each other and slept.

 **Time skip**

After some days since they decided to have kids Ezra got pregnant and now he was going to give birth. Kanan was outside with the rest of the crew very nervous walking back and forth. After some minutes the doctor came out and told them that they could go in.

Everyone rushed inside and saw Ezra holding two babies. A girl and a boy. Ezra looked up and smiled at Kanan showing the babies, the girl had blue raven hair with turquoise eyes and the boy looked like Kanan but he had electric blue eyes. Kanan smiled and hugged his mate.

The rest of the crew looked amused at the four and Hera asked.

Hera: "What are their names?"

Ezra: "The girl is Depa and the boy Caleb".

Everyone smiled and felt happy to see the babies knowing their family grew in number. After everyone kept talking about what to buy the babies, their new room, and what more they could think about for the babies.


	6. 5- Kallus x Ezra

**Requested by** JaeghonDekimis **this one-shot will be between the end of season 3 and beginning of season 4**

It's been a week since the Rebels survived against Thrawn's attack, since they lost Chopper base, since Commander Sato and a lot of other Rebels died. But they also managed to survive, Sabine and Tristan went back to Mandalore, the Rebels went to Yavin 4 another Rebel base, and Kallus joined the Rebellion.

Kallus became Specter 7 and joined the Ghost crew, since he joined Ezra and Kallus at first discussed a lot but wit time they started to get along with each other and became good friends. Ezra and Kallus started to pass more time together enjoying the company of each other. Kallus also helped Ezra with his Jedi training when Kanan asked him to help, also he taught Ezra some skills to fight body to body.

Kallus knew that he had feelings for the boy since a long time, even at the moment he met Ezra and knew his arrogant attitude, at first he thought it was annoying but later this was one of the things that enchanted him, along with his positive attitude, his will to fight the Empire even if it was in darker times, and his wish to help everyone.

On the other hand, Ezra started to discover he had feelings for Kallus, first he thought that Kallus was an enemy but after he discovered he was Fulcrum he started to see a new face of Kallus. A new one he thought he would never see on an Imperial, or in his case, former Imperial: he truly wanted to help people. He thought Imperials were cold hearted, but Kallus was different he was warmer; he just hid it as he did when he was on the streets but the crew changed him.

Each other decided not to tell their feelings in case the other would regret those feelings and feel heartbroken. Even though each other kept looking over the other and made sure that the other wasn't hurt during their missions.

Right now they were at Lothal and Hera sent Kallus and Ezra to a supply run. Each other felt nervous but didn't say anything and went to get the things, much of the walk was silent except for sometime Kallus asked Ezra where to go since Ezra knew better the market. Ezra took the lead and they managed to get most of the things easily.

As they kept buying the things they went for the last thing, Ezra waited outside as Kallus entered to buy it. After some minutes Kallus came outside and found that Ezra wasn't in front of the store as he told him that he would wait him there. He started to get worried and walked through the market until he spotted two figures in an alley. He approached and saw that one was Ezra who was struggling on the hold of another man around Ezra's age.

Ezra: "Let me go!"

?: "Come on Ezzy, it will be fun".

Kallus saw the man touching Ezra's butt with one hand while with the other he kept both wrists of the teen above his head while licking his neck. Ezra felt disgust and struggled more trying to get free from his hold. Kallus felt angry seeing what that man was doing to Ezra, so he approached them and punched the other while putting Ezra behind him.

Kallus: "Don't touch him?!"

?: "What do you want? We were having fun?! Mind your own business?!"

Kallus: "Who are you?! And why you were touching Ezra?!"

Kai: "Heh, my name is Kai, so if I were you I would not interrupt my fun. And I saw him first so hand him back".

Kallus only felt angrier at the kid in front of him so he punched him harder making him hit a wall and fall unconscious. He turned around to see Ezra a little scared, he didn't know what to do right now so he just took Ezra and the things and went to his tower. Once they arrived Kallus looked again at Ezra and he saw he was shaking so he hugged him tightly, Ezra returned the hug feeling save in Kallus's embrace, they staid like that for a while until Ezra calmed down.

Ezra: "Thanks Kallus".

Kallus: "You're welcome, but who was he?"

Ezra: "Kai was an old friend I had after the Empire took my parents away, I thought of him as a big brother, even a little more, but whenever I talked with another guy or I wasn't near him he would search for me and tell me that I should never leave his side… After some months of knowing him I discovered that he had on obsession with me, so I always tried to evade him obviously each time he found me he wasn't happy of me avoiding him… He even kidnapped me but I always managed to escape…"

Kallus: "If he was never able to get to you, why now?"

Ezra: "I lowered my guard, I knew it could pass… but…"

Kallus: "But?"

Ezra: "I-I felt s-save with you… so I didn't thought he would appear".

Kallus was angry and happy. Angry because of what could have happened if he didn't appear on the exact moment and happy to know Ezra felt save with him. Kallus leaned towards Ezra as Ezra looked at him with those electric blue eyes he loved and kissed him. Ezra was startled but also didn't try to get away, he didn't know what to do. Kallus broke the kiss and looked at Ezra waiting for an answer. As Ezra was going to say something his com-link beeped.

Hera: "Specter 6, this is Specter 2, where are you and Specter 7?"

Ezra: "Coming we're almost there".

Hera: "Understood Specter 6, see ya in a while".

Ezra turned off the com-link and turned towards Kallus as he opened his mouth, Kallus interrupted him.

Kallus: "We can talk later, we should return".

Ezra didn't say anything and they returned to the Ghost. They put the things where Hera told them and Kallus went to his cabin thinking what he had done and mostly that Ezra would hate him now. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone knocking at his door. He opened the door and saw Ezra so he let him enter.

Kallus: "Ezra, what happened before…"

Kallus started but was cut off by Ezra, Ezra was kissing him he was shocked at first but returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around him as Ezra put his arms around his neck. Ezra opened his mouth and Kallus entered his tongue swirling his tongue around Ezra's tongue while exploring his mouth. They moved to the bed and Kallus laid above Ezra, he licked Ezra's neck while taking off his shirt as Ezra took off his. Kallus licked Ezra's body while with his hands he played with his nipples making Ezra moan.

He moved his hands more down touching Ezra's butt arousing him, then took off his pants and stroked Ezra's member while licking his neck sucking and leaving hickeys. Then Ezra cummed in Kallus's hand, Kallus smirked and used the cum to lubricate Ezra's hole so he put one finger inside and started to move it, then he added another finger, and after another one and he kept moving them in and out until Ezra started to moan knowing he was prepared.

Kallus unzipped his pants letting out his cock and started to enter Ezra, he made it slowly but constant until his entire length was inside, he waited until Ezra nodded to him. He started to thrust slowly to make sure he wouldn't hurt him.

Ezra: "Kallus, faster, harder".

Kallus increased his pace giving Ezra pleasure hitting Ezra on his sweet spot making sure he moaned like crazy. After a few thrusts both came at the same time with a loud moan. Kallus kissed Ezra and laid with Ezra on the bed. Both looked at each other and smiled knowing that their love was corresponded by the other.

Kallus: "I love you".

Ezra: "I love you too".


	7. 6- Kanan x Ezra Part 1

**Requested by** Katierella (From Wattpad) **it will take time after "Legacy"**

Kanan and Ezra went to the Phantom to pass the night. Once they arrived Kanan put some blankets on the floor so they could be comfortable as Chopper went to recharge on the front of the ship.

Kanan and Ezra laid above the blankets but they couldn't sleep. Ezra because he felt sad to know that his parents were dead and Kanan because he was very worried about his Padawan.

Kanan knew that Ezra was feeling sad and he only wanted to hug him and never let him go and tell him that everything would be fine and that he would always be there for him and wound protect him. He also wanted to tell Ezra how he felt about him, that he loved him more than a Padawan and more than a son, he loved Ezra as a lover. But this wasn't the right time and he didn't know how to confess his feelings or if Ezra would even love him, he was afraid that Ezra would reject him and would never want to see him again.

His thoughts were interrupted by Ezra asking if something was wrong. He shook his head and asked him how he was feeling now.

Ezra: "I don't know I feel sad because of my parent's death; you know deep inside of me I had the hope to find them some day, but now…"

Kanan immediately hugged Ezra and let the kid cry on his chest. He felt his shirt getting wet but he didn't mind all he cared about was comforting Ezra. He draw with one of his hands circles in Ezra's back while with the other he kept the teen near him. He wanted to comfort Ezra so he thought that maybe showing him how much he loved him he would feel like he wasn't alone.

Kanan lifted his Padawan's head and kissed him. At first nothing happened but after what surprised Kanan was that Ezra was returning the kiss. They separated after a while and they looked at each other's eyes. Then Ezra asked.

Ezra: "You really mean it?"

Kanan looked at him confused and Ezra remade his question.

Ezra: "You really love me or is it because of pity?"

Kanan was shocked with his question but immediately replied.

Kanan: "I really mean it Ezra. I've been wanting to tell you my feelings but I was afraid you would reject me, you're the most important thing for me Ezra".

Ezra started to cry again, but this time his tears were of pure joy and he kissed his Master again. Kanan returned the kiss and put his hands on his sides as Ezra wrapped his arms around his neck.

They started to take off their clothes until both were completely naked. Kanan started to lick Ezra's body going down from his neck, to his chest, belly and finally he took Ezra's penis inside his mouth and he started to suck him. Ezra moaned feeling pleasure and Kanan kept sucking on him until Ezra cummed and Kanan swallowed everything.

He then told Ezra to lick his fingers which Ezra made, they kept like this until Kanan thought his fingers were wet enough so he neared Ezra more to his body and started to enter the fingers inside Ezra's hole. He moved the fingers in and out and scissored them. Then he put the tip of his cock in Ezra's hole but before entering he asked Ezra to make sure he was sure to do it.

Kanan: "Ezra, are you sure you want to continue? Once we start we can't go back".

Ezra nodded and kissed Kanan to tell him that he was completely sure so Kanan entered Ezra. At first Ezra struggled a little feeling pain, but Kanan continued to enter his member completely, once he was completely in he let Ezra get used to his cock until Ezra nodded telling him it was okay to move. Kanan moved Ezra's body up and down his cock as Ezra started to moan feeling pleasure.

They kept like this for a while until they cummed at the same time. They panted heavily and kissed each other again, then they laid down and went to rest cuddling with each other.

Little did they know that certain droid filmed everything, but didn't say anything since he knew that it was good for the kid to get some good news so he kept silent about this until they would be prepare to tell the rest of the crew.


	8. 7- Male Sabine x Ezra

**Requested by** Jacob Jantke (From AO3) **it will take time after "Zero Hour"**

The crew, Sabine, Tristan and Kallus were reunited in the common room discussing what to do next. Hera told them they would go to Yavin 4, another Rebel base, as Sabine, Tristan and the members of his clan would go back to Mandalore. But Before they left Sabine told his brother he was going to see his old cabin to take something.

Sabine went to his cabin to see his things in other places, which meant that Hera probably kept his cabin in good look waiting for the day he would come back with them. Sabine started to search for a special notebook he had, after a while for looking he found what he was looking for. He would never tell anyone but he had a crush on Ezra, at first he didn't give too much attention to the kid, but with the days he started to like the kid until he discovered he fell in love with him. The most he liked of him was his positive attitude, his bright smile, his electric blue eyes. He opened the notebook and there were paints of Ezra he made, since Ezra joined the crew, after the rescue of Kanan, when they returned from Malachor, etc.

Sabine turned around and saw Ezra at the door so he immediately hid the notebook making sure Ezra wouldn't notice.

Ezra: "So… will you stay this time?"

Sabine: "I would like to say yes, but… I need yours and Kanan's help".

Ezra: "With what?"

Sabine: "We discovered where the Empire has my father but we need your help".

Ezra thought for a moment and told him he was going to tell Kanan what he thought about this. After some minutes Kanan and Ezra came in and told him they would help him, they went to the Gauntlet and headed to Mandalore. Once they arrived they started to plan the rescue, the prison was highly secured so it took them three days to get the plans of the prison. The plan consisted on Sabine and his clan making a distraction so Kanan and Ezra could enter without being noticed. After they would search on the control panels for Jun Wren.

They started the plan and Kanan and Ezra got inside successfully, they searched for Sabine's father on the control panel, but there was nothing so they had to use the Force on some guards until they finally discovered where they held Jun. They went to his cell that was on the lowest part of the prison but finally they found him. They managed to get care of the troopers that got on their way and get out, as they were heading towards the Gauntlet. As they were entering Ezra felt a warning through the Force so he turned around and saw that a trooper was aiming his weapon towards Sabine so he ran and put himself in front of him getting the shot.

Sabine: "EZRA!"

Sabine shot at the trooper and took Ezra on the ship. They tried to stop of the blood loss as they were heading back to their home. Once they arrived they took Ezra to the med-bay. Kanan and Sabine followed the doctors but they made them wait outside. Kanan and Sabine were very worried about Ezra. They waited what seemed like an eternity until a doctor came out.

Kanan: "How is he?"

Doctor: "He's fine, fortunately the shot didn't hit his heart, so in a week he will be alright, still we'll keep a close eye on him".

Kanan: "Thanks".

After the doctor left Kanan and Sabine entered the room to see Ezra on the bed slept. Kanan sat in a chair besides Ezra; Sabine was going to see too but his brother called him. Sabine left telling Kanan he would come later; he went with his brother and met with his parents. He was glad to see him safe and hugged him. His father told to Ursa and Tristan that he would take a walk with Sabine and talk about what he had been doing since he left the academy.

Sabine and Jun walked as Sabine told him about his crew, which he considered like another family, but he mostly talked about the moments when he was with Ezra. Jun immediately knew that his son was in love with Ezra, but he wanted to make sure so he asked his son if he loved the young Jedi.

Jun: "Sabine, do you love him?"

Sabine was astonished at first by the sudden question his father had made, he didn't know what to say he was too shocked and his words went choppy.

Sabine: "W-Well… You s-see… I-I… No… Y-Yes? I think so".

Jun chuckled at his son's reaction and put a hand on his shoulder.

Jun: "You're definitely in love with him, you should tell him".

Sabine: "B-But how? What if he doesn't like me the same way? What if he doesn't want to see me again?"

A lot of questions went through his mind thinking the worst things that could happen if Ezra rejected his feelings.

Jun: "You'll never know until you confess him, you should do it before it's too late".

Sabine nodded understanding but decided to leave it until Ezra was completely healed. A week passed and Kanan never left his Padawan's side except to eat or go to the bathroom, meanwhile Sabine kept leading his people against the Empire. Ezra was finally able to leave the med-bay, once he was able to leave Sabine asked him if he could talk with him. Ezra nodded and followed Sabine to his room.

When they arrived Ezra looked at his room seeing a lot of paints that Sabine made when he was with his family, meanwhile Sabine made sure to lock the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. Sabine told Ezra to sit with him on his bed which Ezra did.

Sabine: "You know I was very worried, right?"

Ezra only nodded not knowing what to say.

Sabine: "I know you did it to protect me, but see you in that bed was hard".

Ezra: "I'm sorry".

Ezra hugged Sabine to comfort him until Sabine broke the silence.

Sabine: "Ezra… there's something important I had always wanted to ask you".

Ezra: "What is it Sabine?"

Sabine: "I-I… I love you Ezra".

Sabine said and kissed Ezra, Ezra was shocked at what Sabine was doing but returned the kiss. Sabine was surprised at first, but glad Ezra wasn't rejecting him so he entered his tongue inside Ezra's mouth swirling and sucking his tongue while exploring his mouth. Sabine wanted to seize the moment so he started to undress Ezra, until he had Ezra completely naked, he licked one of his lips and started to lick Ezra's right nipple while he played with the other with his hand.

Ezra started to moan feeling a new sensation cross through his body, it was the first time he felt something like this, so he couldn't stop to moan. Sabine's other hand moved lower and he started to stroke Ezra's member while he licked his body marking him making sure his body was his.

Ezra moaned and moaned until he cummed which made Sabine smirk happy to make Ezra feel pleasure, he couldn't wait, he already waited during years to get Ezra on his bed and now he had him. He spread opened Ezra's legs to have access to his ass. Ezra looked at him a bit confused but Sabine calmed him.

Sabine: "Don't worry Ezra, it will hurt a little at the beginning but it will pass soon".

Sabine unzipped his pants and pierced Ezra with his penis with one thrust. Ezra screamed of pain feeling pierced and felt like he was being break in two. Once Sabine managed to get his dick inside he waited a little to let Ezra get used to him, then he started to move. Ezra pleaded him to stop and screamed of pain, after some minutes he started to get used to it and started to moan telling Sabine to go faster and harder which Sabine made. Sabine kept pounding inside of him while stroking his cock until both cummed. Sabine kissed Ezra again and mumbled through the kiss.

Sabine: "I love you Ezra".

Ezra: "I love you too".

After they decided to get a nap to rest cuddling with each other. After some hours they went to see Kanan since Ezra and Kanan were leaving in a few minutes. They went all the way holding hands, when Kanan and Sabine's family saw this they felt happy for both teens.

Kanan: "So, are you prepared to go?"

Ezra nodded and as Kanan and Ezra were going to the ship Sabine stopped them, Kanan and Ezra looked at him confused but what Sabine did surprised them. Sabine handed the Darksaber to his father and told his family he would miss them. His family already knew that Sabine would leave but they let him go because this would make Sabine happy. Sabine hugged them and went with Kanan and Ezra to the ship, returning to the Ghost crew, to his family, to where his heart belongs, and he would be wherever Ezra was.


	9. 8- Kanan x Ezra

**This one-shot will take time after "Fire Across The Galaxy", requested by** Amazing_Dog (From AO3)

The crew just managed to get Kanan back and get out alive from Tarkin's star destroyer and escape the Empire thanks to other Rebel cells and Fulcrum who revealed herself as Ahsoka Tano. Everyone, except Hera, was surprised to know that there were more Rebel cells and another Jedi with them. However Kanan and Ezra excused themselves and went to their cabin, right now the only thing they wanted was to be in company of the other.

The crew knew about their relationship since 3 weeks ago and they were very happy to see them like that. Kanan and Ezra sat on their bed hugging each other and not letting the other go to make sure this was real and not a dream. They were truly together again, they felt it was real and not a dream.

They started to feel the heat around them and they started to kiss battling with their tongues, at the end Kanan won and dominated Ezra's tongue. Kanan slid his hands through Ezra's shirt and started to touch his nipples arousing Ezra who started to moan as Ezra licked Kanan's neck and started to take off Kanan's shirt and shoulder armor. Soon both were naked and Ezra laid on the bed as Kanan took the lubricant and started to enter his fingers inside of him.

Ezra moaned more as Kanan started to scissor him. Then Kanan entered his cock inside of him thrusting inside of him as deep as he could feeling Ezra's inner walls clutching around him which aroused him more and more. Ezra kept moaning as Kanan pounded in his sweet spot so Ezra put his legs around Kanan's waist and his arms around his neck while hugging Kanan tightly. Kanan hugged Ezra back and after a few thrusts both cummed at the same time.

However they weren't satisfied so they did another round, and a third and much more in different positions until their bodies were drained of energy. At the end they laid on their bed cuddling with each other and putting a blanket around them falling in a sweet sleep of being together and dreamt of a time where the Empire would not be anymore and there was peace on the galaxy again.


	10. 9- Male Sabine x Ezra

**One-shot requested by** Zery (From AO3) **it will take time after "Visions And Voices"**

After what happened on Dathomir, Kanan, Sabine and Ezra returned back to the base and Sabine and Ezra went to their cabin to pass time together. After their experience with the Nightsisters Sabine felt a little different, he felt like he wanted to do naughty things with Ezra and tease him a lot, he knew Ezra felt guilty of what happened there so he decided to play a little with him.

Sabine: "Ezra, something's wrong?"

Ezra: "It's just that I still feel that what happened on Dathomir was my fault".

Sabine: "Ezra it wasn't, it was Maul's fault, but I know a way to get your mind off of that".

Ezra first looked at him confused but after he nodded, Sabine told him to lay on the bed so he did and then he told Ezra to close his eyes and don't open them until he said. Ezra did as he was told, Sabine took some ropes he had on his room and tied Ezra's wrists at the head of the bed, then he took off Ezra's boots and tied Ezra's ankles to each corner of the end of the bed. Ezra was shocked why Sabine was doing it so he opened his eyes.

Once he saw how he was he started to struggle on the ropes but Sabine saw him and said.

Sabine: "Bad boy Ezzy, I told you that you couldn't open your eyes until I said you could; now I'll have to use other methods".

Ezra looked confused and frightened towards his mate, he never acted like this and this was starting to scare him so he started to struggle harder on the restrains but they were tightly tied, then he saw Sabine putting a blindfold around his eyes so he panicked.

Ezra: "Sabine, what are you doing?! This isn't funny?!"

Sabine leaned to Ezra's ear and whispered.

Sabine: "You're right the fun part will start soon".

He said as he licked his ear sending chills down his spine. Sabine continued to tease Ezra touching a little his member or licking Ezra neck leaving hickeys, Sabine took his time to tease Ezra making him more excited and at the same time desperate for more pleasure, he took a scissors and started to rip Ezra's shirt in the middle. Once he did that he had Ezra's chest in view so he started to lick his nipples, kissing, sucking and biting his nipples making them hard, when they were hard enough he put pincers on his nipples making Ezra feel something new.

Ezra for some reason he didn't understand he was getting excited to do this as his member hardened more and more each time Sabine touched him. Sabine noticed this and he stopped everything suddenly which disappointed Ezra, Sabine only chuckled and told Ezra to beg for more. Ezra seemed to resist a little but he wanted to feel more pleasure.

Ezra: "Please, Sabine I beg you, give me more".

Sabine: "I'll do it if you say "Please Master"".

Ezra was shocked at first, he really was meeting a new Sabine he didn't know, this Sabine was more dominating than the one with who he was normally. Ezra debated on what to do but his answer came automatically as he felt Sabine touching his member again.

Ezra: "Please Master".

Sabine smirked pleased to get what he wanted so he started to lick Ezra's penis arousing Ezra more, he felt Ezra's cock getting hotter in his mouth as he continued to suck him, when he felt Ezra's dick was prepared to cum he stopped and put a cord around his cock stopping him from cumming. Ezra gasped but immediately was shut by Sabine's tongue.

Sabine: "You want to cum?"

Ezra nodded wanting to cum.

Sabine: "Then first you'll have to please me my little Ezzy".

Ezra didn't know what to do until he felt how Sabine turned his head to a side and pocked his cock against his cheek, knowing what he wanted Ezra took Sabine's cock inside of his mouth and started to lick it. Sabine wasn't satisfies so he pulled his cock deeper making Ezra gag which only aroused him more, he continued to let Ezra suck him until he felt his cock was near his apex and evenly cummed making Ezra drink his seed. He pulled out and positioned himself between Ezra's legs, he untied his legs and spread opened them then pierced Ezra roughly. Ezra screamed of pain as Sabine kept ramming roughly inside of him.

After a while Ezra started to moan out loud arousing Sabine more and more, Sabine kept thrusting while licking Ezra's sweaty body leaving more marks on his belong.

Sabine: "Do you want to be released Ezzy?"

Ezra: "Yes please Sabine, let me cum".

Sabine: "Only if you say that you belong to me forever".

Ezra: "Yes, I'm yours Sabine, now please let me cum".

Sabine smirked and filled Ezra with his seed while taking off the cord letting Ezra cum too, both anted heavily as Sabine leaned towards Ezra's ear and whispered.

Sabine: "Now you're only mine Ezzy".

And Ezra fell unconscious while Sabine took a blanket and went to sleep with Ezra wrapping his arms around him thinking on more things to do with his Ezra.


	11. 10- Sabine x Ezra x Clone Sabine

**Requested by** Zery (From AO3)

The crew was on a mission they went to Camino, they heard the Empire was making new Clones and they successfully created one to infiltrate the Rebels and act as a spy. They managed to get inside and find the Clone, when they arrived they saw that the Clone was from Sabine, but he wasn't operative and didn't have any specific order. It was just as if he was another Sabine, they didn't know what to do so they decided to get him to their base and see how he was.

They managed to escape and return to their base, once they were there they awoke the Clone, they watched between the real Sabine and the Clone, they were exactly the same except that Sabine Clone had a number on his back that identified him as a Clone.

They decided that the best would be that the Clone stayed with the Ghost crew, Clone Sabine stayed with them and helped them with everything, although it wasn't as peaceful as they wanted. Sometimes both Sabines would discuss about who would go to a mission, supply run, or get Intel with Ezra since both wanted him.

Ezra sighed annoyed thinking how the heck did he got in this mess so they always ended going together, Ezra would sometimes go with Kanan with the excuse to meditate to get a little of time for himself which Kanan didn't really mind, being the things like they were he understood the kid's reasons, so Kanan and Ezra would pass father/son's moments together.

As weeks passed Sabine told to his Clone everything he did with Ezra and when he talked about a special thing the Clone asked if they could do it both with Ezra, that Ezra would enjoy it more so Sabine said yes.

They waited until the whole crew except for Sabine, Ezra and Clone Sabine stayed on the Ghost as the rest went on a mission with the Phantom. Sabine went to prepare something to drink for the three, when it was done they drank but what Ezra didn't know was that Sabine put something on his drink and he fell asleep over the table.

Ezra started to wake up and he found himself above a blanket on the floor in the middle of his and Sabine's cabin, he was naked and his arms and legs were tied together, he tried to call someone to help but he found that a gag ball breathable was on his mouth. He started to panic, but then both Sabines entered the cabin, Ezra looked up at them and saw that in their eyes there were lust.

He started to struggle on the restrains as both teens approached him.

Sabine: "Shh, don't worry Ezra we just want to have fun only you'll have two instead of one".

Sabine started to lick Ezra's nipple as the other sucked his other. As one was touching his member the other was piercing his hole with his fingers. Ezra couldn't refrain his moans as both Sabines played with his body, he didn't know what got on their heads, he wanted to get out of that situation but at the same time he didn't want.

Both Sabines stopped and turn Ezra over his tummy, one put his cock inside his mouth while the other put his tongue inside of Ezra making sure to prepare him. Ezra moaned louder feeling the sudden intrusion, he couldn't keep it more so he cummed in Sabine's mouth. Sabine drank everything and smirked; he stood up, took off Ezra's gag and put his cock in front of him.

Sabine: "Suck it".

Ezra started to suck Sabine's cock as the Clone entered Ezra's hole ramming inside repeatedly. They continued like that until the three cummed at the same time. They changed positions and did it in different ways. In the last round Sabine was inside of him as Ezra was licking Clone Sabine's cock as the Clone was sucking him at the end they cummed and they fell on the ground cuddling with Ezra in the middle and drifted to sleep knowing that from now on they would have a lot more fun.


	12. 11- Zeb x Ezra

**One-shot requested by** FireUpTheIQ (From AO3) **it will take time "Legends of The Lasat"**

The crew was getting back to Lothal after leaving Zeb's people on that planet. Ezra was reading on his bunk as Zeb was sleeping, Zeb was having a nightmare of what happened with his people on Lasan, and now he saw how his people was again killed on the new planet. He started to move on his bunk and say "No, stop! Not my people!" which Ezra noticed on got down from his bunk. He shook Zeb trying to wake him up but it didn't work.

Ezra: "Come on Zeb, it's just a nightmare it isn't real".

Ezra didn't know what to do, so he only did the only thing that came to his mind, he hugged the Lasat, it seemed that Zeb felt the hug as he hugged Ezra back and started to cry on his shoulder. This surprised Ezra since he never saw Zeb cry neither when they found the weapons that killed his kind. He let Zeb cry on his shoulder as much as he wanted until he stopped, he opened his eyes and saw Ezra, he felt embarrassed, but Ezra calmed him again.

Ezra: "It's okay Zeb, you don't have to be ashamed, everyone cries, the people cry because they went through a lot of things not because of weakness".

Zeb was first shocked at his words, but then he felt happy Ezra understood what he felt, and suddenly he kissed Ezra. Ezra was shocked he didn't know why Zeb was doing this; it was truly he had a like on the Lasat but he never supposed he would kiss him. Zeb broke the kiss and looked ashamed of what he had done, he didn't want the kid to hate him so he tried to say sorry but was cut off by Ezra kissing him.

He was astonished but immediately returned the kiss, he was very happy that Ezra loved him too. The heat got to them and they started to undress, Zeb licked Ezra's body pleasing himself hearing Ezra's sweet moans, he entered his fingers inside of Ezra which surprised the kid, at first he felt uneasy but later he started to moan by the feeling wanting more. When Zeb felt he was ready he took off his fingers and positioned himself with Ezra's hole. Ezra was shocked to see Zeb's cock, it was big, so he wondered how it would fit inside of him.

Zeb started to enter him slowly letting Ezra get used to his cock, while licking him to keep his mind entertained. Until he managed to enter completely, then he started to move the kid up and down his cock slowly then faster while stroking his cock. Both were feeling pure bliss while Zeb licked Ezra's body savoring his sweat skin, after a few thrusts both cummed at the same time.

Zeb: "I love you Ezra".

Ezra: "I love you too Zebby".

With that both went to sleep happy to have each other and not to hide their feelings for each other.


	13. 12- Zeb x Ezra

**Requested by** EzraBridgerIsMyLove (From Wattpad)

Ezra and Zeb had a secret they were fucking buddies, no one in the crew knew about their relationship. As time passed and they were together Ezra started to want something more than just sex, he wanted to have a real relationship with Zeb. However, Zeb didn't want anything serious he just wanted to have fun, he didn't want a relationship.

Ezra decided that it was time they had a serious talk and discuss about it, he went to their cabin knowing he would find Zeb there, when he entered he saw Zeb just waking from a nap.

Zeb: "Hey buddy, what's up?"

Ezra: "Zeb, we need to talk".

Zeb sat on his bed and waited for Ezra to continue, Ezra thought about what to say and after some minutes of thinking he started.

Ezra: "Well you know how you and I are buddies to have fun".

Zeb just nodded not knowing what Ezra wanted.

Ezra: "Zeb I want something more than just sex… I want to have an actual relation".

Zeb looked at him shocked, he didn't expect that coming, he scratched his nape and said.

Zeb: "I'm sorry Ezra, but I'm not interested in that kind of things, I… I only want a buddy to have fun".

Once he said that he expected to Ezra to yell at him or get angry but he didn't supposed what he told him.

Ezra: "I understand, I suppose that it's the only thing you want from me then".

Zeb looked at Ezra and he saw in his eyes sadness and disappointment, he felt his heart aching but he was determined with his choice, Ezra stood up and left the cabin and went to the Phantom to meditate and calm himself, as much as he wanted to be angry at Zeb he couldn't if that was what Zeb wanted he would respect it.

Days passed and Zeb and Ezra kept being only fucking buddies, Zeb thought that Ezra maybe forgot the idea of being something more. The things changed when a new member joined the crew, it was Jai, Ezra's friend from the Imperial academy. The rest decided that it would be better to make Ezra and Jai share a room.

Since Jai joined the crew Ezra passed more time with Jai, Zeb at first didn't mind and thought it was because they were very close friends, but as the days passed Ezra stop visiting Zeb and stayed more time with Jai, so he started to feel jealous.

Days after Jai and Ezra told the rest they were a couple now which surprised everyone, but Zeb wasn't only shocked he also felt jealous, he didn't know why but he felt like Ezra left him for other. After what they said he went to his cabin saying he was going to sleep, as he entered Ezra came in saying that he forgot a data pad he had, that was when Zeb asked what was in his head.

Zeb: "So now you're with Jai".

Ezra: "Yeah".

Zeb: "You left me because of him".

Ezra: "Look Zeb, you didn't want anything serious and Jai yes, it shouldn't be of your concern since you only thought of us like fuck buddies, understand that now I'm with Jai because he wants something serious with me, okay?"

Zeb just kept silent as Ezra left the room, he felt like his world just fell apart, it was true he didn't want anything serious with the kid but now he felt like he didn't want to let him go, but now it was too late for that. He felt heartbroken each time he saw Ezra and Jai together but he also knew it was his fault, he was the one to tell Ezra he didn't want a relationship, but only now he understood how wrong he was.

After some days he was in his cabin trying to sleep but he couldn't, all he could do was think about his stupidity letting Ezra go when all of a sudden a crying Ezra came to him and hugged him. At first he was surprised but returned the hug and tried to comfort the kid, after he calmed down he asked him what happened.

Ezra: "J-Jai was c-cheating me".

That made Zeb want to beat that kid for making Ezra cry, but right now his attention was with Ezra, he comforted the kid the best he could until Ezra stopped sobbing. Ezra was going to say something, but Zeb interrupted him.

Zeb: "Ezra, I know it's sudden but I really want to have something serious with you, only when I saw you with Jai I realized that I wanted something with you".

Ezra was surprised by Zeb's confession and felt very happy, knowing that Zeb actually wanted something with him made him forgot Jai and only focus on Zeb so he kissed him. Zeb kissed him back without a second thought and soon both were naked and pleasing themselves. Ezra was above Zeb sucking him as Zeb was laying on the bed sucking Ezra and entering his fingers inside of him. Zeb made sure to prepare Ezra since it had been a long time since the last time they did it.

Once Ezra was prepared he entered Ezra and put his legs over his shoulders and started to thrust deep inside of Ezra making Ezra moan with each thrust, both knew they missed this so much as Ezra's walls were clutching around Zeb's cock as Zeb's penis was getting hotter inside of him. At the end they cummed at the same time, but they weren't satisfied and they continued to have fun until they were drained of energy, they cuddled with each other and fell asleep. At dinner they told the crew that they were together and the crew cheered them, as Zeb and Ezra released a sigh of relief knowing they didn't have to hide their relation anymore.


	14. 13- Zeb x Ezra x Kallus

**Requested by** FireUpTheIQ (From AO3) **it will take time between season 3 and season 2**

Kallus was walking through the halls of the Ghost, he was bored and didn't know what to do, all he did before was to work for the Empire, train cadets, arrest Rebels; but now he was a Rebel. He was about to go to the training room until he passed by Zeb and Ezra's shared room and heard strange noises. Kanan, Hera and Chopper were out on a supply run and since then Ezra and Zeb didn't show up.

Kallus decided to open their door to see what caused that noise and he was shocked to see what he found. He saw Zeb and Ezra kissing while taking each other's clothes. They looked at him and everything seemed to freeze. Kallus was about to go away until Zeb grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, once Kallus was in the cabin Zeb locked the door.

Zeb: "Seems like someone found out our secret Ezra".

Kallus: "What secret?"

Ezra: "We're a couple but anyone of the crew knows, except you".

Zeb: "What we should do now, he could tell the others".

Ezra thought about it until an idea popped in his head.

Ezra: "We can still have fun".

Said Ezra while licking one of his lips. Both Zeb and Kallus looked at him shocked until Ezra approached Kallus and tied his hands behind his back then started to unzip his pants.

Kallus: "Ezra?! What are you doing?! Stop?!"

Ezra just ignored him and took Kallus's cock inside his mouth and started to suck him. Zeb was surprised at first for what his partner was doing but decided to join so he kneeled and started to lick Ezra's hole. Kallus struggled on the restrains, he tried to resist but he felt how his member hardened inside Ezra's mouth. Ezra noticed this and sucked him harder making Kallus moan until he cummed, Ezra swallowed all the cum.

Ezra: "Seems like you liked it Kallus".

Kallus blushed hard as Ezra kissed him and entered his tongue inside of him; soon Kallus found himself enjoying this and swirling his tongue with Ezra's. Ezra broke the kiss as he felt Zeb entering him which took him by surprise and started to moan as Zeb rammed inside of him. Kallus got aroused seeing Ezra like this, which Ezra noticed so he started to suck him again.

They continued until Zeb cummed inside of Ezra, after Ezra put himself on Kallus's lap and put his cock inside of him. Kallus moaned feeling Ezra's walls clutching around his cock. Zeb joined them and he started to touch Ezra's body, Kallus saw this and he wanted to look away but his body didn't obey him. He watched as Zeb touched Ezra's nipples.

Zeb: "Come on Kallus, suck them, Ezra will enjoy it more".

Kallus did as Zeb told him and he started to lick one of Ezra's nipples, sucking and biting it making Ezra moan, Zeb aroused by Ezra's moans turned his head and entered his cock inside Ezra's mouth letting Ezra suck him.

They kept like this until the three cummed. However they continued to have sex until they were drained and laid on the bed panting heavily.

Ezra: "If you want you can join us Kallus".

Kallus only nodded and Ezra smiled knowing that now he would have more fun, Zeb didn't mind as long as Ezra was happy, then the three drifted to sleep cuddling with Ezra in the middle.


	15. 14- Maul x Ezra

**One-shot requested by** Cassturn93 **it will be during season 3**

Ezra was sent to a solo mission, it seemed as a little group of Rebels were in trouble and they decided to send only him since the rest of the Ghost crew was on another mission. Once he arrived he went to see, he had a bad feeling since he left Chopper base but he shrugged it.

He entered the building and searched for the Rebels, the building was desolate, Ezra kept searching but he didn't find anyone. As he was going to leave he heard a noise behind him so he turned around but saw nothing then everything went black.

Ezra started to wake up not knowing got happened until memories came back to his mind. He looked around and found himself in a room he tried to move and saw he was tied to the bed and what shocked him was that he was naked.

He started to fight against the restrainings until someone entered the room, the sudden light blinded him, after a while he was able to see a figure and what he saw didn't glad him. He saw Maul with an evil grin on his lips and a strange shine in his eyes.

Ezra: "Maul?! What's the meaning of this?! Let me go?!"

Maul: "Unfortunately I can't do it Ezra; you know there's something I've wanted from you since a long time".

Maul said approaching the teen, he delighted himself seeing the fear and panic in Ezra's eyes, he leaned on whispered in his ear.

Maul: "It will please you don't worry, I'll teach you something your new".

Said while licking his ear sending chills through Ezra's spine. Ezra started to struggle more panicking even more as Maul touched Ezra all over his body.

Maul: "Relax Apprentice, this will please both a lot, I'll make sure to make you feel this and make you want to stay with me".

Maul kept touching Ezra while he continued to arouse Ezra telling him things he was going to do to him. Ezra started to imagine everything about what the Zabrak told him and for some reason he didn't understand he started to get excited. Maul noticed this and kept pulling saying more things. Maul wanted to mark the kid so he started to lick his neck, chest, stomach, and starting again leaving marks all over his body. His hands went lower, one touching his erected member while with the other he grouped his ass.

Ezra moaned feeling Maul touching him and stopped struggling his body didn't obey him anymore as much as his head told him to keep fighting back, his body was feeling his touches and wanted more. Ezra tried to resist as much as he could so he bit his lip not letting Maul get what he wanted. Maul noticed this and he wanted the teen moan more.

Maul: "Bad boy Ezra, I didn't want to use this but you don't let me other choice".

Maul went to the nightstand and took something from it, he forced Ezra's mouth opened and put a ball gag on his mouth, then he continued to arouse Ezra more pleasing himself hearing Ezra's moans who now couldn't stop them.

Maul: "Yes that's it Ezra, moan let this fill you, let the pleasure take over you".

Maul sensed that the kid was at his limit as he untied him and turned Ezra on his tummy, as Ezra thought it was over he tried to move but Maul grabbed him by his legs and opened them to have free access to his hole. Ezra then realized his intentions and tried to move but it was too late, Maul entered his tongue inside of him, Ezra moaned feeling his tongue going deeper inside of him as the tongue moved. Maul kept arousing him more until Ezra was about to cum but Maul immediately put a cord around his cock not letting him cum.

Maul: "You can't cum, not until I'm done with you Apprentice".

Maul licked Ezra's spine as he put three fingers inside of him while with the other he toyed with his nipples. Ezra moaned more and more feeling himself lost in the pleasure.

Maul: "That's it Apprentice moan more, I'll only let you cum if you say that you're mine".

Said Maul as he took off the gag and caressed his chin.

Maul: "Come on say it".

Ezra: "Yes, I belong to you Master, please let me cum".

Maul smirked and released the boy letting him cum as he kissed him entering his tongue swirling it around his, dominating his tongue. However Ezra was just a substitute for him, he only would use this teen until he could get to Luke and dominate him. If he couldn't then he would kill him and take Ezra for himself. He kept playing with the teen and thinking what more he could do. He knew his mind wasn't break at all but soon he would be.


	16. 15- Male Sabine x Ezra

**One-shot for** Cassturn93 **enjoy**

Sabine and Ezra were alone on their cabin having fun; however things were different this time. Ezra chained Sabine to the bed naked. Sabine was surprised to see Ezra being the dominant.

Ezra: "You always play with me; it's time for me to play with you".

Ezra started to lick Sabine starting from his neck and going lower, his chest, sucking and licking his nipples which made Sabine moan, Ezra continued to lick and arouse Sabine while touching his member. Then Ezra without warning enters Sabine's cock inside of him and starts to move up and down, Sabine was surprised and told Ezra to wait and that it was too soon, Sabine tried his best not to cum but as Ezra tightened around him he couldn't take it long and cummed.

Ezra looked at him with an arrogant smirk knowing he got what he wanted. But this only made Sabine want to teach Ezra who was the dominant here. He easily took of the chains and pinned Ezra below him, he lifted Ezra's hands and chained them.

Sabine: "Now it's my turn to have fun".

Sabine then started to move inside of Ezra while he pinched his nipples with his hands, squeezing them hard making Ezra yelp of surprise, then he leaned and sucked on them and bite them hard making Ezra struggle more and more which only aroused him more, he also bit his neck leaving marks while with one hand he touched his member.

Sabine kept playing with Ezra's body until both cummed, they were panting heavily however Sabine liked this and leaned to Ezra's ear.

Sabine: "If you want we can play more times like this, but remember I'll always be the dominant".

Said while licking his ear making Ezra moan as Sabine started another round, then Ezra realized it wasn't so good to tease his partner, at least tease that much Sabine.


	17. 16- Thrawn x Ezra

The crew now was going on a supply run but it ended into a trap made by Thrawn, Thrawn was himself leading the troopers to take the Rebels. As many times as they would lose them they were find again. It felt like they would never escape. Then a idea popped in Zeb's head, before someone sold him a strange potion that told him that would make his enemy fall, so he put in a dart the liquid and told Sabine to shoot it at Thrawn.

Zeb managed to take out all the troopers and Sabine shot the dart to Thrawn, it hit him on the neck but it was as if he didn't notice it and he took the dart and smashed it against the ground. Zeb groaned as he threw the bottle to him and they started to run again. Thrawn caught the bottle and looked at the Rebels escaping, but his gaze only caught one Rebel, Ezra Bridger.

Thrawn went back to his office, thinking on another plan to get the Rebels, but his mind only thought on catch one specific, and the thoughts he had about when he would be able to catch him startled him at first. He kept thinking why until he felt a desire to have the young Jedi for him, like he fell in love for him. He decided to watch at the bottle and saw it was a potion of love, he was going to search for a cure that would get that off, but something stopped him and his head started to be fill with thoughts of what he could do with the little Jedi. Soon he was planning a plan to get him without the Empire knowing he got him. Thrawn knew the teen lived on the old communication tower so he went there to see if the teen was there.

Ezra was in his tower, he always came here to relax himself, he felt more calm than on the Ghost, he told Hera he would stay on his tower for the night, so in the morning he would go back on the Ghost, this way they wouldn't freak out if he wasn't on his room. He started to feel cold so he went inside the tower. He sensed that the Force was warning him but he just shrugged it away since he didn't see anything wrong. Just as he went through the door he felt a hand on his mouth and an arm around his waist, he struggled but smelled something strange and fell unconscious.

Ezra opened her eyes to find himself a room he didn't recognize, he started to panic and tried to move but found himself with his hands tied to the head of the bed and shirtless. He started to struggle until he heard someone coming, the door hissed opened and he saw a well known Chiss.

Ezra: "Thrawn?! Let me go?!"

Said Ezra struggling more and more as the Chiss approached him.

Thrawn: "Calm down Ezra, I'm not going to harm you, I have other interestings".

As Thrawn said both his name and "other interestings" it sent chills down his spine. Ezra didn't get what meant the Grand Admiral but he continued to fight against his restrainings. Thrawn slid his hand from Ezra's thigh up to his chest and grabbed his chin.

Thrawn: "For being a human, you're quite attractive don't you think".

Said the Chiss while caressing his chin. Now Ezra realized what the Chiss wanted and tried to get free but the restrainings were tight, then he felt Thrawn kissing him, he looked at him shocked and as he opened his mouth to protest the Chiss took that as an invite and slid his tongue inside. Ezra felt his tongue swirling and sucking around his, exploring his mouth, Ezra snapped out of his shock and bit his tongue. Thrawn backed away from the kiss, but didn't give up.

Thrawn: "Hmmm… maybe with this you'll join this more".

Thrawn took out the position, drank some and then leaned again towards Ezra and gave him a French kiss, while passing part of the liquid inside Ezra's mouth making him drink it. Ezra drank the thing and started to feel strange, he didn't know what was happening but he looked at Thrawn and started to like the Chiss and let him dominate his tongue. Thrawn smirked and untied his restrains as Ezra wrapped his arms around his neck. Then Thrawn started to get his clothes off, once he was only with his boxers Thrawn started to lick the teen's body, leaving marks everywhere and sucking on her nipples while his hands played with his member above his pants arousing him. His other hand slid inside his pants touching his ass and teasing his hole with one of his fingers.

Ezra moaned feeling his body reacting to his touches and moans more, then yelped as he felt one of his fingers entering him, then Thrawn added another finger starting to scissor him. At first Ezra felt uneasy but then started to moan, then Thrawn entered a third finger and that sent pain through his body, Thrawn told him to relax as he moved his fingers inside of him making sure to prepare him. Once Ezra's hole was loosened he took the fingers out, took off Ezra's pants and underwear and slid his boxers down. Ezra was shocked to see Thrawn's cock, it wasn't only big it was also thick, and he wondered how it would fit inside of him.

Thrawn didn't give time to say anything as he started to enter the teen, Ezra felt his cock going inside and as he went deeper he felt a lot of pain coming from his lower part tightening around his cock. Thrawn kept going inside until he entered completely, then started to move. Ezra at first screamed of pain each time the Chiss went inside of him, after a few thrusts he felt pleasure through his body and moaned arousing more the man above him. Thrawn licked his lips delighted by the view of the teen completely at his mercy. He kept thrusting inside of him until he cummed inside of him filling the teen with his seed making him cum too.

Thrawn: "Good boy, now you will stay with me forever right Ezzy?"

Ezra: "Yes, I'll stay with you forever".

Thrawn smirked and kissed the boy and started to play with him again knowing that the boy would never leave his side from now on.


	18. 17- Human Chopper x Ezra

**Thanks to** JaeghonDekimis **for collaborating with me for this one-shot**

 **AU: Human Chopper**

It was a normal day in the Ghost, Hera was in the cockpit checking everything was okay, Sabine painting, Zeb was in his cabin taking a nap, and Kanan and Ezra were training outside, but Chopper was in his own room. Chopper had a secret no one knew, he was gay and he had a like on Ezra, each day he saw him he wanted to jump above him and taste him, but he couldn't, he refrained himself, but his desire only increased each time he saw him.

One day the crew went to a mission with some Rebels except Ezra and Chopper who stayed to take care of the Ghost. Chopper thought that this was his chance to take a taste from Ezra so he sneaked in Ezra's room and saw him asleep on his bunk, he approached him and pierced him with a sedate for some minutes. Chopper grinned and took Ezra bridal style to his room.

After some minutes Ezra started to wake up and saw he wasn't anymore in his room, he started to panic and went to move but found that his wrists were tied behind his back and also his ankles. He looked around and saw Chopper looking at him.

Chopper: "Finally you woke up, Ezzy".

Ezra: "Chop, what are you doing?! This isn't funny! I swear that if this is one of your jokes-"

Chopper silenced him kissing him making Ezra wide open his eyes, Ezra was shocked Chopper was kissing him but why, he struggled trying to set free. Chopper noticed this and took his chin with one hand keeping him still as he forced his tongue inside of his mouth. Ezra felt his tongue and struggled more vividly, he even tried to bite his tongue but Chopper kept his mouth opened. Chopper swirled his tongue around his, dominating his tongue and savoring every inch of his mouth. Once he was satisfied he broke the kiss.

Chopper: "You're so sweet Ezzy, I want to taste more of you".

Ezra was going to protest but instead he released a moan feeling Chopper's hands touching his member and ass above his trousers while licking his neck. He passed Ezra's shirt above his head getting it stuck on the restrainings while he kissed his chest. Ezra got surprised and tried to refrain his moans failing while feeling Chopper licking all his body and sucking his nipples which made him moan louder.

Chopper was pleasing himself hearing Ezra's moans and wanted to take a taste of Ezra's seed so he untied his legs, took off his pants and took his penis inside of his mouth. As he started to lick and suck it Ezra pleaded him to stop as he moaned uncontrollably. Chopper kept deep throating him until Ezra arched his back cumming inside his mouth. Chopper swallowed everything and stood to look at Ezra's eyes licking one of his lips.

Chopper: "It was very sweet Ezzy, want a taste of mine".

Ezra looked at him astonished as Chopper moved him and put his face against his crotch letting Ezra feel the noticeable erected member on his pants. Chopper unzipped his pants and forced his member inside of Ezra's mouth, Ezra chocked with his member as Chopper made him deep throating him, Chopper kept moving his hips arousing himself feeling his member hotter inside of Ezra's mouth until he cummed smacking his whole length inside Ezra's mouth making Ezra let out some tears while being forced to drink the cum. Chopper kept Ezra like this until he swallowed all the cum, he took out his cock and turned Ezra on her tummy.

Ezra: "Chopper *Pants* what *Pants* are you *Pants* doing?"

Chopper didn't say anything as he pierced Ezra's anus with his tongue, Ezra yelped of surprise feeling Chopper's tongue inside of him and started to struggle again, Chopper kept moving his tongue vividly inside of Ezra and adding two more fingers to open more his hole and enter deeper his tongue making Ezra moan. Once he was prepared Chopper turned Ezra on his back and spread opened his legs, he started to enter Ezra slowly until he was completely in and stopped to let Ezra adjust to him.

Once Ezra's breath was normal Chopper started to move licking his body and leaving marks, what started as groans of pain became into moans and soon Ezra was lost moaning for Chopper to go faster and harder. He happily obeyed and increased his pace while untying Ezra's wrists as Ezra wrapped his arms around his neck. Chopper kept thrusting inside of Ezra until he cummed inside of Ezra filling him with his seed as Ezra cummed over their tummies and chests. Both panted heavily and kissed again.

Chopper: "I Love you Ezzy".

Ezra was first shocked but immediately felt happy to know that Chopper loved him.

Ezra: "I love you too".

Chopper hugged him tightly not letting him go. Both decided to enjoy their time together alone so they kept doing more rounds until they were completely satisfied and fell asleep together as Chopper put a blanket above them. What they didn't know was that the crew came before time and when they arrived they looked for them and found them cuddling with each other but they let them stay like that and decided to talk with them once they awoke.


	19. 18- Zeb x Ezra x Kanan

**One-shot requested by** chasingtails (From Wattpad)

 **AU: Here Kanan and Ezra share the room instead of Zeb and Ezra.**

It was a normal day on the Ghost; Kanan, Ezra and Zeb were on the Ghost while Hera, Sabine and Chopper went on a mission for two days. Zeb was sleeping while Kanan and Ezra were having Jedi training, during the training Kanan was more distracted seeing his Padawan, he couldn't get his eyes off him, especially his butt, he wanted to take Ezra so much, but he didn't want afraid his Padawan. Kanan had a secret he was gay, only Hera knew, and she knew Kanan had a crush on Ezra, Hera told him to confess to Ezra but he was scared he would reject him.

When they finished training Ezra told Kanan he was going to take a shower, Kanan only nodded day dreaming of Ezra getting a shower. Ezra went to take the shower, but also noticed the strange behavior with Kanan; he just shrugged it and went to the shower. He took a long shower and when he got out he noticed he didn't took a change of clothes, so he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to his cabin. When he entered he saw Kanan in a meditative position as he opened his eyes.

Kanan was trying to clear his mind when he opened his eyes to see Ezra only with a towel around his waist. His cheeks turned red which that did not go unnoticed by Ezra. Ezra asked him if he was okay and approached him, he put their foreheads together which only made Kanan blush more, Ezra told him that he didn't seem ill still with their faces a few inches. Kanan couldn't manage it anymore and wrapped one arm around Ezra's waist while with the other he put his hand on Ezra's nape and pulled him towards him kissing him. Kanan deepened the kiss, after some minutes he got surprised by Ezra returning the kiss; he smiled knowing that Ezra wasn't rejecting him; he put Ezra in his lap and entered his tongue inside his mouth savoring and sucking on his tongue as Ezra wrapped his arms around his neck letting Kanan dominate him.

They kept like that until they heard the door hiss open and turned to see Zeb with a shocked look, they froze too. Zeb couldn't believe it Kanan and Ezra were together, he knew he had a crush on the kid, after all he was bisexual and the kid seemed pretty cute for him, and Sabine knew he had feelings for him and insisted to tell him before it was too late. But his mind drifted off seeing Ezra only with a towel. He approached them as both men gulped wondering what would Zeb say, but what he did shocked them, he took Ezra's chin and kissed him. Ezra was shocked, but Kanan felt jealous and didn't want to let Zeb have Ezra for himself so he started to lick Ezra's neck.

Ezra didn't know what to do Zeb was kissing him while Kanan was licking his body; he was going to say something when he felt Zeb touching his nipples which made him moan, Kanan didn't want to let Zeb have all the fun so he started to touch Ezra's member while sucking his other nipple arousing Ezra more and more. Zeb licked two of his fingers and pierced Ezra's hole slowly making sure to don't hurt him. Ezra felt more aroused moaning more and more feeling Zeb's tongue swirling around his and the touch of both men.

Kanan couldn't take it anymore and turned Ezra having his back to him and entered his cock inside of him slowly. Ezra started to scream feeling him inside and screamed more as Kanan started to move, Zeb wanted to feel pleased too so he unzipped his pants and put his cock inside of Ezra's mouth while thrusting inside of him. Ezra's gagged moans only aroused more and more Kanan and Zeb that increased their thrusts. They kept ramming inside of Ezra until they cummed filling the kid with their seeds. However, they weren't satisfied yet so Zeb took Ezra and put him on four paws entering the kid with his cock while Kanan let Ezra suck him. Zeb rammed inside of Ezra as Ezra moved his tongue around Kanan's penis, they kept like that until the three cummed. Kanan, Ezra and Zeb continued to have sex until they couldn't anymore. In the last round Zeb was pounding inside of the kid as Kanan and Ezra sucked each other until they cummed. They laid on the bunk cuddling with Ezra in the middle and drifting to a peaceful slumber.

 **A/N: The updates and the requests will be lower because I have a lot of exams coming due to the uni, so please be patient with your requests. May the Force be with you and see you all soon.**


	20. 19- Jai x Ezra x Mart

**One-shot requested by** Shikata_Ga_Nai (From AO3) **it will take time after "Iron Squadron"**

Since Mart and his friends joined the rebellion he had a crush in someone, that someone was a certain Padawan that made him open his eyes and want to protect not only his planet but the rest of the galaxy too. He at first admired him, but then his started to like him and ended up falling in love with him. He always tried to stay with Ezra as much time as possible. Sato and his friends also noticed this and told him that he should try to get Ezra's attention if he really was in love with him.

Mart was happy to know that they supported him so he tried to confess to Ezra but he always backed away at the last time when Ezra was looking at him. He couldn't avoid it, for him Ezra was perfect, and he always blushed and told him that it was nothing. He thought he would let it go by trying to get some encourage to himself. But one day a new person was joining the rebellion. His name was Jai Kell, from what Ezra told him he was his best friend when he was at the academy and after rescued him. Mart thought there would be no problem but he noticed that Jai also liked Ezra by the way he looked at Ezra. Jai also knew that Mart wanted Ezra so he wasn't going to let him take Ezra.

Jai and Mart started to fight for Ezra discussing a lot between them and always trying to embarrass the other in front of Ezra. Ezra noticed that Jai and Mart weren't getting as well as he thought at first so he decided to talk with both alone. Ezra called them to his room taking advantage of the crew gone on a mission. As they arrived they asked him what was doing the other here, Ezra obviously told them that they needed to talk and told them to sit, when they said they wouldn't do that he said it was an order as their superior which they immediately did.

Ezra: "Okay, I know there's a problem between you two, and it always happens when I'm around so what is it".

Jai/Mart: "Nothing".

Ezra: "Guys!"

Ezra said showing them that he didn't have patience for their childish attitude and gave them a stern look. Jai and Mart only sighed defeated knowing they wouldn't get away easily.

Mart: "We're both in love with you".

Ezra looked at them in shock as Mart said that. Jai and Mart expected that Ezra would be disgust with them but when Ezra didn't say anything they lifted their heads to see Ezra blushing.

Ezra: "I-I don't k-know what to s-say, I like b-both but I don't k-know who to c-choose".

That surprised Mart and Jai but decided to let Ezra choose by who was better with him making him feel pleasure. Mart was the first one and quickly he kissed Ezra on the lips. Ezra didn't know what to do but his body automatically returned the kiss, as Mart was kissing Ezra and taking his top, Jai approached Ezra and started to take off his pants. Soon Ezra was naked and both Jai and Mart enjoyed the view in front of them. They started to lick Ezra's body while touching him not leaving time for Ezra to react.

Jai licked Ezra's neck while Mart licked Ezra's nipples. Ezra felt aroused by them and started to moan which only made them smirk. As Mart stroked Ezra's cock, Jai licked two of his fingers and entered them slowly inside of Ezra's hole. Ezra only could moan feeling pleasure spreading all over his body as he let the two dominate him.

They kept to prepare Ezra and make him feel pleasure. After Jai scissored him he took out his fingers and replaced them with his cock, he entered Ezra slowly to not hurt him, once he was completely inside he started to move making Ezra groan at the beginning so Mart decided to make Ezra focus on other thing so he started to lick his neck while stroking his cock and Ezra's together. Jai kept thrusting and licking Ezra's back as Mart continued to lick Ezra's neck and chest while stroking their cocks. They kept like that until the three cummed at the same time, then Jai and Mart changed positions. Mart was now taking Ezra's hole while Jai played with his front. Mart kept thrusting inside of Ezra going as deep as he could as Jai kissed him while stroking their dicks together. After some minutes the three cummed at the same time and laid on the bed trying to recover. Jai and Mart were going to ask Ezra who was better but as they looked at him they saw that Ezra fell asleep and seeing his sleepy face they decided to wait for Ezra to wake up and went to sleep with him both cuddling with Ezra.


	21. 6- Kanan x Ezra Part 2

**Okay, it's been a while, I wasn't able to update due to my exams and on summer I've been busy studying and working, please be patient with your requests, they're coming up soon.**

 **This one is the second part of Katierella's requests, enjoy.**

Kanan, Ezra and Chopper were back on the Ghost after their successful mission with Princess Leia. Now Kanan took Ezra to his cabin so they could have some alone time.

They laid together on the bed, Kanan hugged Ezra tightly to comfort him after the news of his parents being dead. Ezra buried his face on Kanan's chest, thanking that Kanan was there to support him and that he loved him.

They stayed like that almost all the time until they heard a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal the rest of the crew, they came inside and they all made a group hug with Ezra in the middle telling him that he wasn't alone and that they were there for him too, even Zeb and Chopper which surprised the others. Chopper then told the rest that something happened between Kanan and Ezra. The others looked curiously at Chopper while Kanan and Ezra got a hint of what he meant.

Ezra: "Chopper, don't dare!"

Ezra then chased him around the Ghost until Ezra got out of energy, the rest came inside the common room as Chopper showed them the holo video of Kanan and Ezra kissing and having fun.

Hera/Sabine/Zeb: O_O

Kanan/Ezra: CHOPPER! /

Chopper warbled laughing, the others gave each other a smirk and told them "We're happy you two are together" which surprised them but smiled.

Sabine: "Finally you decided to confess each other".

Hera: "God it was so obvious you two were in love".

Kanan and Ezra blushed harder if possible while the rest laughed by their faces, they talked for a while until it was time to go to bed.

Kanan and Ezra went to their now shared room and laid on the bed drifting in a peaceful sleep.

 **A/N: So yeah I'm back with this book so I'll try to update as much as I can, after all I have a lot of requests ^^"**


	22. 20- Kanan x Ezra

**Requested by** GingaLover

Kanan took off Ezra's shirt kissing him hungrily, Ezra kissed him back taking off Kanan's shirt and shoulder armor. Then they took off their pants and boxers.

Kanan sat on the bed while Ezra leant on his crotch and took his member inside his mouth sucking him. Kanan moaned putting his hands over his head, Ezra moved his head up and down his hard member faster. Kanan smirked pushing his head down and thrusting his dick inside his mouth feeling pleasure. Ezra gagged when Kanan hit his throat but licked his cock. Kanan thrusted inside his mouth feeling his member inside Ezra's hot mouth getting him more aroused. After a few thrusts he cummed inside Ezra's mouth hard while Ezra swallowed his seed.

Ezra laid on the bed as Kanan thrusted slowly inside of him his member, Ezra moaned feeling him going inside. After he was completely inside Kanan moved his hips thrusting faster and harder with each thrust.

Ezra moaned moving his hips against him hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately. Kanan kissed back thrusting faster and deeper soon cumming inside of him. Then they changed position, now Ezra sitting on his lap moving his hips as Kanan sucks and bites his nipples making him get aroused pleased by Ezra's moans.

They kept doing it in many positions until they were completely out of energy and laid on the bed cuddling with each other happy to be together.


	23. 21- Jai x Ezra

**Requested by** Katierella

Jai had been with the Ghost crew after he decided to become a rebel, he had been wanting to tell Ezra that he had feelings for him but never found the moment since Ezra was always training with Kanan or Rex or doing chores with Chopper.

Finally after a mission Commander Sato told them they could take some days to rest, so he took his chance and went to talk with Ezra.

Jai found him on his cabin alone.

Jai: "Hey Ez there's something I wanted to talk with you".

Ezra: "Yeah what is it".

Jai: "Well… you see…"

Ezra stayed silent to let him continue.

Jai: "I see you're better now".

Ezra: "What do you mean, that I wasn't good before".

Jai: "No it wasn't that, you just got better, but before I was better than you".

Ezra: "Oh really, if I remember I was the one to save you from that academy".

Jai: "Well I never asked you to do so, I was happy as a cadet until you came and ruined everything".

Ezra: "Well now I think I shouldn't have saved your lousy butt back there".

Jai: "Oh yeah at least I'm not a Loth-rat whose parents were taken by the Empire, maybe they let themselves get caught to not have to be with you anymore, you're just a Loth-rat and waste of time!"

Ezra widened his eyes at his words letting tears come out. Jai realized what he just said "E-Ez, I didn't-" He was cut off by Ezra running away.

Jai ran after him "Ez wait!", Jai ran faster to catch him though the fields of Lothal until he managed to get a hold on his arm and stop him. Ezra struggled trying to get free but Jai had a strong hold on his arm, then he pulled Ezra closer to him and kissed his lips.

Ezra was surprised at first but kissed back, Jai broke the kiss and hugged him tightly "I'm so sorry Ez, I didn't mean anything of that, I… I wanted to tell you my feelings for you".

Ezra hugged back "I love you to, Jai". Jai looked at his eyes surprised but kissed him again. Ezra kissed back happy that his love had the same feelings for him.


	24. 22- Tristan x Ezra

**Requested by** REBELGIRL0309 (From Wattpad)

Tristan and Ezra were training together after they managed to rescue Sabine's father, they were curious about knowing each other's abilities.

They were doing body to body fight. Tristan tripped falling with Ezra. They shook their heads blushing at their position, Ezra was on top of him with his butt on his crotch and he had his hands grabbing his butt. He moved his hands squeezing Ezra's butt, making him release a moan.

Ezra: "T-Tristan".

Tristan: "S-Sorry".

He moved his hands away but Ezra stopped him and whispered in his ear "Do it, take me now". Ezra licked his ear teasing him; Tristan didn't thought twice and took Ezra to his room locking the door.

Tristan took off Ezra's shirt kissing him hungrily, Ezra kissed him back taking off Tristan's shirt and armor. Then they took off their pants and boxers.

Tristan sat on the bed while Ezra leant on his crotch and took his member inside his mouth sucking him. Tristan moaned putting his hands over his head; Ezra moved his head up and down his hard member faster. Tristan smirked pushing his head down and thrusting his dick inside his mouth feeling pleasure. Ezra gagged when Tristan hit his throat but licked his cock. Tristan thrusted inside his mouth feeling his member inside Ezra's hot mouth getting him more aroused. After a few thrusts he cummed inside Ezra's mouth hard while Ezra swallowed his seed.

Ezra laid on the bed as Tristan thrusted slowly inside of him his member, Ezra moaned feeling him going inside. After he was completely inside Tristan moved his hips thrusting faster and harder with each thrust.

Ezra moaned moving his hips against him hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately. Tristan kissed back thrusting faster and deeper soon cumming inside of him. Then they changed position, now Ezra sitting on his lap moving his hips as Tristan sucks and bites his nipples making him get aroused pleased by Ezra's moans.

They kept doing it in many positions until they were completely exhausted and laid on the bed cuddling with each other.


End file.
